Bastards All
by TDM9218
Summary: Lola finds herself facing some tough situations and making some hard decisions due to her unplanned pregnancy. Who will be there for her? And who will not?
1. Chapter 1

Two weeks had passed since the marriage of the Queen of Scotland to the Dauphin of France. Two weeks since Lola had betrayed her friend and slept with Francis. Two weeks since she had awkwardly watched the consummation ritual between Mary and Francis. One week since her monthly bleeding should have arrived.

She found herself becoming more and more pious. She spent hours in the chapel on her knees begging God not to cause her the shame and misery of carrying the bastard child of the Dauphin of France. She found her faith slipping though, for in the mornings she found herself more often than not sick. She would unconsciously hold her stomach as she retched up whatever little bit of food she had managed to eat at breakfast. She had been lucky; no one had noticed her missed course or her sickness yet. However, she was wise enough to know that it was only a matter of time.

That's when Kenna walked into the chamber and noticed her wiping her mouth standing near the bucket where she had just finished being sick. _Time is up_, she thought.

"Are you well?" Kenna asked politely enough. But Lola knew that Kenna suspected what she had been up to the night before she rode into court with the Dauphin of France. She had insinuated as much.

"I am fine," she stated firmly, trying to make her voice command the steeliness she desired.

"You won't be for long," Kenna said quietly, knowingly.

Lola looked down and covered her eyes. She was surprised by the overwhelming emotion and the tears threatening to escape her eyes. _This makes it real_, she thought. "What am I to do?"

"You must tell Mary and Francis," Kenna said matter of factly. "He will help you retain your dignity through this, the way Henry did for Diane. And she will forgive you, in time. You must not keep this a secret. They will think that you might try to make a power play with your bastard prince. The court still has such a bad taste in their mouth about the most recent attempt on the throne made by a certain bastard prince."

She knows Kenna is right, but she can't. She just can't. She can't see a way to keep any of her dignity through this situation. She will be a woman scorned. She will have no prospects. She will have a bastard. She can't see how Mary will forgive her for consorting with her husband the night before their marriage. She also can't see how Francis can help her. He isn't king yet. Besides he hates bastard sons at the moment.

She must have lapsed into her thoughts for far too long, for Kenna has left by the time that she pulls her gaze from the window. She should go to Mary's chambers and play the dutiful lady in waiting, which she apparently is not. She should fight, for her friendship and for her place at court. She just can't bear to do so now.

She flees instead. She walks, with as much dignity as she can muster when all she wants to do is run, to the gardens. She walks throughout the gardens two or maybe three times; she's lost count. But before long she finds herself needing to sit down. She finds a bench and once more loses herself in her thoughts.

She blames her racing mind for her not knowing that she was being watched, for her not being careful of her surroundings and those observing her, and for allowing her hand to rest upon her stomach where her and Francis' child grew. He startled her when he approached. She wasn't expecting anyone to be in the gardens at this time of day, least likely of all him. He wasn't even supposed to be here at court.

"Hello, Lady Lola," he said as he calmly took his place beside her.

"Sebastian, what are you doing here?" she asked, clearly shocked to see him.

He smiles kindly. It reaches his eyes for the first time in two weeks. "I was having a conversation with Mary about my brother or his mother making an attempt on my life as I was being escorted away from the palace." He says this evenly, without the malice and betrayal that he feels. "And you, my lady, what are you doing in the gardens alone this morning?"

She hesitates. She is taking a moment to contemplate just how much he has seen. She doesn't realize it, but her hand flies automatically to her stomach again. She is instinctively protecting her young. _Motherhood suits her_, he thinks. She settles on a half-truth, "Thinking, Bash."

"Thinking about what, Lola?" he asks. He is pushing her. He is daring her to tell him the truth. He is daring her to trust him. He remembers that she responds to dares well. Once she stayed by his bed while he was on death's doorstep and read him Greek mythology when he had dared her to leave.

She looks down and away, "Personal matters, Sebastian." She is avoiding the truth. She can't look him in the eyes and lie. She has never been good at lying. She curses herself. _How will I ever hide the truth from court if I can't even hide it from him_, she thinks.

"Fine. I'll guess then," he responds. Then before she can make him stop, "I think you are contemplating how best to deal with carrying the bastard son of a dauphin."

Her head whips around and her hand flies to her stomach before she can stop it. "How dare you!?" she says indignant.

"Tell me I'm wrong," he replies simply. She looks away as the tears begin to fall.

She musters the courage to whisper, "You are not wrong." He smiles. _To her credit she is quite strong_, he thinks.

"Do you have a plan?"

She can't speak. If she is being honest, she can't believe that they're discussing this. She can't believe that he cares in the least. She can't believe that he is reacting so calmly. She can't believe that she just handed this bastard the ammunition he would need to ruin her Queen's marriage. She shakes her head.

He nods understandingly. "You need someone to claim the child. You cannot openly raise a bastard in this political climate." He is being honest, but it is not something that she hasn't thought before.

"What would you have me do?" she asks bitterly. "No man will take me knowing that I am damaged goods and no proper marriage could be arranged in time for them to not know."

He nods again. Then in a flash he is on his knees before her. "Marry me, Lady Lola?" he is asking but he is also offering.

She is taken aback and quite unsure of how to react. He knows he has shocked her, so he gives her a moment before he slips back up to the bench beside her and begins to explain. "You need legitimacy for your child. I'm more than willing to provide that. No one will doubt that I was untrue to my betrothed. When the child comes, my brother and I share enough features and lineage that no one will doubt the parentage."

She interrupts him with, "I understand why this is an excellent deal for me, but why does this make any sense for you?"

He smirks. "I like the way you think, always trying to get to the bottom of people's motivations. I would say I care for you, and it would be true. But you would know that that isn't enough. So, honestly, I'm not exactly the most welcome person at court at the moment. Marrying you would change that for me. I would be seen as much less of a threat married to one of the Scottish queen's ladies. I could come home. And lest you think I haven't thought this through, when you return to Scotland I will have a home with your family and land. I stand to have nothing here."

She nods understanding and accepting his motivations. "We will have to ask permission from the regents."

He nods. "Or we could elope and ask for forgiveness later."

She shakes her head. He should have known that she would want to do this, like all things, the proper way. "Alright," he resigns himself. "I am not above kneeling before my brother and asking his permission to solve his problem." There is a bitter tinge to his voice, but she understands it.

"Tomorrow?" she asks. He nods.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning she is violently ill, worse than it has ever been before due to a combination of morning sickness and her nerves. _Today is the day_, she steels herself for the reaction of everyone she loves and holds dear. That makes her think of her family and how if today goes according to plan she will be writing them a letter explaining that she has married the bastard son of the King of France due to conceiving a child out of wedlock. _Father and mother will be so proud_, she thinks.

She dresses simply but in garb befitting a lady of her station. She doesn't want anyone in the room to forget who she is, least of all her. Sebastian had told her he would take the lead today; she wondered what exactly he was planning to say. She didn't have much time to contemplate this though; she was expected to attend to Mary now. She didn't tarry today.

They were playing cards when the messenger arrived announcing that Mary's presence was required in the throne room. Sebastian de Poiters was requesting an audience with the regents, all of them. Everyone saw Mary's composure slip slightly, but then her regal mask was back in place. She insisted that they finish their hand, because she wanted him to sweat a bit for attempting to command a queen. However, after she rose and they all followed her to the throne room.

Mary was the last regent to enter the room. She took her place next to Francis and beside his parents on the dais. Francis and Henry bore holes into Bash with their eyes, as though they wanted to kill him for simply showing up. Sebastian knelt before the dais his head bowed. If he was afraid for his life, it didn't show. Lola felt her heart surge with pride.

"What brings you here, Sebastian?" the king hissed.

"My king, my queen, and Mary Queen of Scots, I've come before you humbled to ask that you grant me permission to take Lady Lola as my wife." The court takes a collective intake of breath. Bash raises his eyes to his father, the king.

"And just why would I allow you such a privilege, son?" Henry asks angrily. It is clear that he thinks Sebastian is overstepping his bounds once more. Francis is sneering.

"Well, Father…" he begins. She knows that he is going to make a case for their love for why they should be allowed this privilege. But she knows that the only thing that might save their case is the truth, the truth that he is reluctant to share this publically with the court. She admires his sense of duty in trying to preserve her reputation if at all possible. However, she has given up on that.

"King Henry, if I may," she says interrupting and stepping forward with a curtsy and downcast eyes. Sebastian's piercing eyes fly to her pleading with her not to fall on the fire for him. The king nods, silently giving his assent. "Sebastian asks this favor of you at this most delicate time out of duty and love for me." Henry cocks his head. She has caught his interest. "I am with child, his child." She stands tall and proud, refusing to allow herself to be shamed. Her eyes never leave the King's. Francis' blue eyes go wide and he swallows quickly. He is the only other person in the room who knows that what she says is an absolute lie. Mary appears horrified. The other ladies in waiting are in shock. No one speaks. The queen and Francis lean in to converse quietly with the king.

Henry listens to his son and wife urging him to allow Sebastian to take his choice of bride. He doesn't want to appear weak in the face of adversity, but half of his heart would love to have his son back at court and welcomed into the fold. He waves his hand dismissing both wife and son. "Queen Mary, as Lady Lola is your subject and lady in waiting, would you release her to marry my son?"

Mary is in shock, but to her credit she manages words along with a nod. "I believe that their actions have left us no choice."

"There will be a wedding then," King Henry states plainly. "A small country wedding. After which you may return to court."

"Thank you," they say in unison. The royals exit the room. She tries to follow Mary, but is waved away.

He rises and crosses the room to her. "Are you alright?" he murmurs into her hair as he grasps her hand. She nods but the sobs are threatening to choke her. As if he feels her emotion, he draws her into his chest hiding her face. "You are so brave. I am so proud that you will be my wife. You are so strong," he says while stroking her hair. He says all this while giving her the perfect moment to fall apart and be weak in his arms. She allows a couple of sobs to escape while he comforts her. Then she pulls away. Her mask of composure falls back into place.

"We have a wedding to plan," she states calmly.

"It isn't much, but I know of a small country chapel and a priest. My mother wouldn't want this done without her. She will want to be of any assistance possible to you," he offers. She nods curtly clearly already lost in the details. "Come let me lead you to my mother." He trusts Diane to care for her and to bring his bride to him at the chapel. "Alec will stand with me. Who will stand with you?"

She hesitates a moment. She really isn't sure that any of them will at this point. "I'll ask…. Kenna," she says finally. "She will want to see me married, as she is the first to have known my secret."

They're in Diane's chambers before she knows it. "Hello, my soon to be daughter," Diane croons over her.

"Please take care of her mother," he requests.

"Oh but of course!" she says excited. "I love weddings. I've always dreamed of gaining a daughter by marriage. What a joy to know that my first grandchild is already on the way as well."

He smiles at these two women. "I'll see you there, my sweet." He kisses the top of her head and then is on his way.


	3. Chapter 3

Diane left Lola for a brief moment to ask Kenna if she would attend as Lola's maid of honor. She agreed with only minor reluctance, a look over her shoulder at Mary and Greer. Greer had silently urged her to support Lola and indicated that she was capable of taking care of Mary on her own.

Mary was still reeling from the revelation that her former fiancée had slept with her friend. It was more troubling to her that her friend had laid with her former fiancée. She was grateful that this scandal had not been caused by her husband though.

Kenna wore a red dress with black trim. Diane had donned a golden frock. Lola had selected a white gown with silver trim from her chest. She had brought it with her from Scotland, but she had never worn it. It made her seem too pure she had thought when she first arrived. The memory of being with Colin had been too fresh for her to pretend to be innocent. Then she had forgotten that it existed. She still didn't think that it was fitting of her to wear white, especially to her wedding. However, Diane and Kenna had insisted that she wear the traditional garb of a bride. _Considering they're both mistresses, I'm not sure that they're the best women to take advice from_, she thought. It just wasn't worth the fight. Kenna expertly laced the bodice with blue trim, since something blue was required.

They styled her hair in long loose curls with two small sections drawn back from her forehead and pinned at the back of her head with a hairpin in the shape of Scottish thistle Kenna lent her. Diane's desire for her to remain natural in appearance won out over Kenna's desire to apply make up to her countenance. As a finishing touch, Diane adorned her in diamonds from her personal collection: a necklace and earrings.

After all of this, Kenna and Diane stood back and admired their work. They proclaimed her beautiful, but she couldn't believe them. She felt ugly and wretched for subjecting Bash to this, for depriving Francis of the opportunity to raise his child, and for the horrible thing that she had done to Mary. They wrapped her in plain brown traveling cloak and walked out to the stable where everyone mounted horses.

Diane expertly led them to the chapel nestled at the edge of the wood just outside the nearest village. The priest stood in the graveyard obviously expecting their approach. Sebastian and Alec were nowhere to be found, but she was comforted by the presence of their mounts tied to trees. Kenna and Diane swung easily from the saddles. Lola found herself frozen in place. The priest walked over and offered to help her down, but she was unable to respond. Kenna and Diane stared up at her worried.

Minutes must have passed. She was unsure of how long she had sat paralyzed by fear before his voice broke her out of the prison of her mind. "Lola, listen to me," he called out. She looked around for him, but his presence eluded her. The graveyard was now empty. She wasn't sure when everyone had left her, much less where they had disappeared to.

"I know you're afraid. We would be foolish not to thoroughly consider such a big decision. But I intend to be a true husband to you, Lola."

"This, this thing that we have committed ourselves to, is not fair to you. You should not have to claim this child, much less raise it."

"I want to," he says barely audible. She can't believe what she is hearing. "I signed up for the whole package."

He strolls over to her, places one hand on the reins of her mare, and offers her his other hand as assistance for dismounting. She meets his eyes and sees nothing but sincerity and confidence in them, so she places her hand in his and her trust in him. He leads her to the door of the chapel and pauses with his hand on the handle. "This is your last chance to back out," he warns.

"I'm not going to hesitate again," she assures him.

He smiles and confidently swings the door open. He walks her smoothly and steadily down the aisle of the small chapel to where his mother, his bodyguard and her friend stand ready to witness their commitment. When they arrive at the dais, she begins to tremble. She never imagined standing before witnesses and God marrying someone she didn't really know, especially not when she is undeniably pregnant with another man's child. She always planned to marry Colin surrounded by their family and friends in her native land, Scotland. Here she is across a sea about to marry a stranger with hardly anyone present to support her. She is terrified.

The priest is reciting the vows of holy matrimony. Sebastian's voice is so steady and strong. He doesn't hesitate as he repeats the sacred words. She cannot believe that he is not also terrified, that his voice isn't shaking. His eyes never leave hers. His gaze is comforting and reassuring. He must feel her shaking, but he doesn't acknowledge her fear.

Before she knows it she is repeating the priest's words as well. It is as though a part of her consciousness is watching from above distractedly, as though she is going through the motions without being fully aware of the consequences or capable of modifying her actions. She can hear her voice shake. He squeezes her hand softly to get her through it all.

She is startled back to the present when his lips meet hers. His kiss is chaste, but it ignites a veritable fire in her. She responds fervently. He pulls back before it becomes any more than a nervous kiss between two newlyweds.

As they move towards the outdoors where the mounts are tied, the party trailing after them, she thinks about how dangerous this man is. Her husband is a near total stranger. He is the bastard son of a king. He is no longer favored at court by his father, the queen, her queen or his brother the rightful prince. He is not the father of her unborn child. But perhaps worst of all is he is capable of making her feel things that she shouldn't be feeling for any man in her present condition.

Diane speaks just outside the door to the church. "I've reserved a room in the inn in town for your wedding night." She is smiling, as though she has done something wonderful.

Bash thanks her for securing them a night away from court to cement their union. Kenna is grinning wickedly. Lola thinks she might be sick. She hadn't processed that marrying Bash would involve consummating their union. _Of course he would expect this_, she curses herself for not thinking this wretched plan all the way through. She was brought up properly. She knows she hasn't always behaved as she should, as obvious by the situation she now finds herself in. But she hadn't planned on lying with any man during her pregnancy. It would be unclean.


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is the last chapter of this one that I currently have written…. I must write more…. But it might be awhile because school/work is getting busier over the next two weeks. Next off day is next Wednesday... Please be patient with me.**

Bash thanked Alec and Kenna for the both of them. He kissed his mother's cheek before leading Lola to their mounts. He helped her to mount and then mounted his horse as well. "I know it has been a long day, wife. Do you think that you are capable of riding into town? It's not very far."

She nods wordlessly.

He leads them to the inn. She points her horse after his and luckily doesn't have to do much else. She is completely lost in her thoughts. _He will expect things from me for the rest of my life. And I suppose, I will owe him whatever he might desire for he has saved me and my child. How could I have not considered this?_

Bash helps her dismount at the inn and tells her to go up to their room while he stables the horses. She nods, thankful to be out of the cold and to have a moment to herself to prepare for what comes next. She suspects that she won't have to do much but allow Bash to take the lead. _At least I have my experience with Colin and Francis to make me not feel like a virgin bride tonight, _she thinks.

A knock at the door startles her from her thoughts. She turns away from the door and hurriedly loosens the laces on her gown while calling out for him to enter. Bash strides in and smiles at the spectacle of Lola attempting to unlace her own corset bodice. Coming up behind her, he whispers, "Allow me." His strong and nimble fingers make short work of the laces. However, just as suddenly as he had made the contact he broke it. She was not used to men being able to tear themselves from a woman in a state of undress so easily.

Steeling herself she turns around to face Bash and begins to let her wedding dress slide down her frame. He unabashedly stares. His eyes sparkle and he smiles clearly enjoying the site of her. However, he makes no move to close the few feet between them. She shivers, partly from the cold and partly at the thought of being forced to initiate this on her own.

She breathes in deeply calming her nerves and walks towards him closing the distance between their bodies. Her hands reach down between them finding the laces on his breeches intent on pushing him to action. His hand comes up to stroke her cheek. She closes her eyes, but they snap open startled when his other hand stills hers at his waist. She looks up at him, face full of confusion.

He smiles down at her kindly and runs his thumb over her cheek. "Not tonight, wife."

"But Sebastian we are married. We must consummate this union for it to be binding."

"No. We don't have to do that," he reassures her.

"Is it because I'm with child?" she asks. She hadn't expected that to bother the prince's roguish brother in the least. _Perhaps he more Catholic than everyone thinks_, she thinks.

He laughs softly twice. "This has nothing to do with my brother's child in your womb and everything to do with my brother and Colin in your mind. And, if I'm being brutally honest, Mary in mine. It's not fair to you, to us. We deserve a better start than that."

She is shocked and not sure what to say. "If we don't, we won't actually be married. You could leave me tomorrow and no one would fault you for it." She says what she fears without thinking.

"Lola, you forget, we already told the entire court that we have consummated are union and made a child together. I'm not going anywhere; even if I could get out of this I wouldn't."

He sounds so sure, so confident, like he always has when referring to their marriage. She merely nods. She has forgotten how undressed she stands before him until she shivers with cold and is reminded. This causes a very intense blush to appear from her chest to her forehead. He smiles and wraps her in a blanket from the edge of the bed. "Would you like to go to bed?" he asks gently.

She nods and allows him to lead her across the room to the canopy bed. He pulls back the bedcovers and helps her in. Then he tucks her in tenderly as though she is a small child that he is afraid to hurt or scare. He brushes her hair back from her face and plants a soft kiss on her temple. "Goodnight, wife."

She stares after him as he strides across the room to a small seating area by the fire. "Where are you going?" she calls out.

"I thought I'd sleep on the couch for a while, until we are both more comfortable in each other's presence."

He says it smiling kindly. She nods. When he turns away from her, she silently allows the thankful tears to fall. _How did I get so lucky despite all the horrible things that I have done?,_ she thinks to herself. She does not believe that she deserves a man so kind and considerate. She was supposed to be the laughing stock of the court or married off to the very first man that would take her regardless of his disposition. However, Sebastian is being very conscious of her delicate condition and almost instinctively reacts to her thoughts. It is easy to see how Mary learned to care for him, but not easy to see why she released her hold on him when she had the opportunity to possess him for life. That night Lola cries herself to sleep.

Sleep doesn't come that easily for Bash. He finds himself lying on the couch staring at the ceiling for a considerable amount of time. He can't believe what they have done. He knows it was the right decision to make, but Lola's actions tonight upon his arrival at the inn force him to face the reality of it all. _I have promised to be a true husband to her. I cannot do that if I will not relinquish the memory of Mary. _He allows himself to drift through his memories of happy times with the Scottish queen, but then he forces himself to focus on the heartbreaking ones. He plays over and over the memory of Mary telling him that she loves Francis more and then the gut wrenching memory of being forced to witness their consummation. By the time that exhaustion finally forces him to sleep he is thankful for the raven haired beauty sleeping alone in his marriage bed for having him at all.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning light comes far too early for Sebastian. He awakens slowly and reorients himself to his situation and surroundings. He makes a conscious decision to not look back on what life could have been with the Scottish queen and instead focus on what life will be like with the raven haired beauty he is now sworn to for life. They have a long day ahead of them with an imminent return to court, so he decides she deserves to get all the rest she can. To that end, he quietly draws the canopies around her bed shut to block out the light before picking up his boots to don in the hallway before heading downstairs to retrieve breakfast.

Lola awakens to the delicious smell of food. She is startled by the intensity of her hunger, although it only makes sense; she found her appetite quite lacking the day before. She rises out of bed and is instantly embarrassed by the lack of proper covering. She is dressed in a simple shift that she wore under her dress; it'll be nearly see through in the sunlight. She parts the bed curtains and smiles at the sight of Sebastian carefully setting a table for two his back to her. "Good morning, Bash," she says confidently, feeling like they must get over the awkwardness at some point.

"Good morning, Lola," he says turning to her with a smile. "You are quite breathtaking in the morning light, wife," he adds noting her nearly see through attire.

She blushes. He strides across the room and collects a light blanket which he shakes out and wraps her in. As he does this, her stomach growls, loudly announcing her hunger. He grins and says, "Well then, come eat."

Their conversation is tentative and slow. They both lie and tell each other that they slept well and that they are ready to face the court again. It is Lola whose practicality finally wins out over her desire for polite table conversation. "Sebastian, what will change now that we are wed?" She isn't sure what she is expecting, but she knows that many things in their life will change now.

He thinks for a long moment. _Much will change, but so much of it will be subtle. Our feelings, things I have enjoyed in the past that will be forbidden now, the way others look at us both, our rooms… That's it. That's what we can discuss._ "Well, you will have to move into my quarters."

"Why your quarters?" she states, up in arms at the thought of having to give up her comfortable living space.

He chuckles. "I don't think that anyone would think it proper that a wife not live with her husband."

"But you could move into my quarters," she declares.

He smirks. "Even queens move into their king's suite of rooms."

She shrugs, having to concede this point as her own Scottish queen has taken up residence in the Dauphin's rooms. "Will you be assuming control of my dowry?" she asks with some trepidation. She knows that her financial status was the agreed upon payment for Sebastian's name for her bastard.

"In the eyes of the public, that would be the only appropriate thing," he says with measured calm. She inhales sharply and nods acquiescing even though this is painful for her. "But I will never make any big financial decisions without including you, Lola. This is your family's fortune. I intend for you to retain some measure of control over it."

She smiles genuinely from ear to ear. "Thank you, Bash. You give me more than I ever dared to hope for."

He reaches across the small table and takes her hand. "I hope this is just the beginning of our pleasant marital relations." Then he smiles and kisses her hand.

She returns his hopeful smile. "I'm sure we can continue to have such pleasing interactions."

Then more grimly, he states, "Should we prepare to face the music?" She nods.

He freshens up and easily dons his clothing from the night before. She on the other hand laments the lack of foresight on her or the other women's parts. She has no hairbrush and in the small shaving mirror she can at least tell she needs that. She also is not fond of the idea of riding into the castle wearing the dress from the night before. Bash notices that she is still sitting where she was when he started; and now he is finished.

"Lola, is everything alright?"

"I can't go to the castle looking like this, Bash," she exclaims.

"I agree. You are more indecent than I would like my wife to be in front of the French court," he remarks thinking of her shift. "You should put your dress on at least."

She wants badly to throw something at her all too cheeky husband. "Bash, my hair is a royal mess, and I only have my dress from last night. If I go in in that with my hair looking like this, I'll look like a common whore."

He laughs heartedly, sure that nothing could be farther from the truth. "You mean you would look like a well and truly wedded and bedded wife," he corrects. "But nevertheless, let's see what we can do to remedy this situation for you."

With that he slips out of their room and downstairs where he manages to convince the innkeeper's wife that it would make their stay if his poor forgetful bride could borrow a hairbrush. When he returns to the room with the necessary tool in hand, Lola is sure she couldn't love him more if he had just slayed a dragon for her. He kisses her forehead as he hands her the utensil.

She makes quick work of combing out the tangles and pinning up her unruly curls. Feeling somewhat more presentable, she doesn't mind donning her wedding dress, after all only a few people saw her wearing it. She slips it on and begins the struggle with the laces, but soon she feels his deft, warm fingers at her back again this time gently helping her dress. It is a feeling she is quite sure she could adjust to.

Sebastian prepares their mounts for the return trip while Lola sits by the front window in the great room. When he finishes, she meets him out front and he helps her onto the mare's back. Before he starts them off he glances her way and she nods her assent. Then he does something that amazes his new bride; the king's fastest rider starts off towards the castle at a slow walk.


	6. Chapter 6

**So this has been a particularly busy time in my life, but I find that I now have some time to relax. It feels awesome to finally be able to escape the writers block I've been experiencing. To those of you who have sent reviews and encouraging comments during this time, I am very grateful and and very sorry that this has taken me so long. I hope some of you have stuck around. I intend to be better about my writing and wrap up most of my open stories in the next month or so. **

Thanks to Bash's unusually slow pace, it's approaching dinner time when they arrive in the stables. They've shared a quiet picnic lunch and enjoyed the peaceful nature of the French countryside, which has made this dread filled ride quite pleasant. However, now Lola can fill the butterflies in her stomach again. It's as if their mounts' paces slow as the castle comes into view.

Even though the last league dragged on and on, it is over far too soon for Lola who finds she is being helped to dismount by her new husband. He gently sets her feet upon the ground. She stares at the ground and smoothes her skirts before chancing a glance up at him.

He smiles warmly. For Bash, this is the homecoming he didn't think was possible a mere 2 days prior. He has no doubt that they can weather whatever storm this castle holds. He takes her arm and strolls into the castle with the full intention of showing her their new shared space.

"Bash, do you mind if I stay in my rooms tonight?" she pauses aware of how that must sound. "I just think that such a big move will require some planning and preparation."

He nods. It is not exactly the homecoming he imagined, but none of this is what he imagined. For one, if he's honest with himself, he never pictured being wed, until Mary. _I suppose I should be grateful for Mary preparing me for this_, he speculates.

Ever the gentleman, he walks her to her suite and pulls open the heavy wooden door. Lola's eyes go wide with shock and then flash with anger. Her rooms are bare. Where once her space had been pristinely ordered it is now as sterile as fresh bandages.

He's grateful it didn't have to be him that forced her into his space, but he feels sorry for the poor soul who did this without his lovely wife's permission. "Well, I suppose you'll be moving in after all," he quips.

Her shoulders fall in defeat. She isn't ready for this. One night was enough uncomfortable, awkwardness for her, at least until they know each other better. _I can't live with a stranger_, she thinks. She allows herself to be lead docilely to his suite of rooms.

When he opens the door for her, he is for a shock of his own. Someone, most likely whoever decided that it was time for them to be a proper man and wife, has reorganized all of his things in order to intermingle all of hers. _Well this will take some getting used to, but at least it was done tastefully without any bickering. _

"I must go see Kenna," she announces abruptly even as she turns on her heels to walk to her friend's room. He decides that this is an errand that she is best off doing alone.

* * *

Her knocks on Kenna's wooden door ring out down the stone hallways. She hopes Kenna can feel the anger she feels in the knocking.

Kenna joyfully swings the heavy wooden door open. "Lola! Come in! How did you like your rooms? You must tell me all about your night of wedded bliss!"

"I hate my rooms for apparently I now share them with a stranger," she says wasting no time getting to the point of her visit, which is most definitely not the social call that Kenna was expecting.

That's when Kenna notices the ice in her friend's blue orbs. "You are married, Lola, and in a way most shameful to your reputation, if I might add. It's only right and proper that you and Bash appear to be the most conventional married couple at court now."

Lola crosses her arms and straightens her shoulders preparing herself for the verbal battle.

"Besides Queen Mary ordered it," Kenna finishes. "Diane and I simply carried out her directions."

Lola deflates at the mention of her predicament being inflicted on the order of her Queen. "Why would she do this to me? I can't live with a stranger, Kenna."

"Well perhaps because you made her very uncomfortable in a very public way yesterday, and now you should be privately uncomfortable to make up for it? But also, because no one knows, or ever may know, that you and Bash are total strangers. You told the world you were lovers, when he was promised to Queen Mary. Remember?"

Lola nods and composes herself, softly brushing the forming tears from her eyes. "I suppose I shall go face the music with my lord and husband than."

Kenna reaches for her friend as she exits, but holds herself back from actually capturing her. She tells herself, _she needs this moment to figure out how her and Bash will handle their marriage._

* * *

Meanwhile, Bash attempts to make himself comfortable sitting on the couch with a drink. However, it doesn't take very long for him to succumb to the desire to investigate their new living situations. He tells himself that it is only out of practicality. _After all I really must know where all my things are in this new organization. _But when he is honest with himself, there is a certain joy in getting to go through his mysterious wife's things without her knowing. He tells himself that this intrusion will help him to know her better.

He learns she is meticulously well ordered. Her favorite dress colors are pastels and her favorite patterns are floral. Her jewelry tastes are not extravagant. She has kept a locket from her first love Colin engraved with a declaration of his love. She keeps a well-worn Bible in her nightstand. She has a small well-loved library of the classics. She has a leather bound journal that he longs to browse, but forces himself to put down. Her handwriting is small, neat and deliberate in the account book she keeps managing her portion of the family finances. There are two bundles of letters – one from Colin and one from her family in Scotland.

His linens and rugs remain, so he assumes her taste was deemed to feminine for him. This is when he realizes that his mother must have been in on this; otherwise all regard for his comfort and preferences would have been forgotten. The bathtub has been placed in a corner near enough to the fireplace to draw warmth but behind a screen for privacy, something he is sure Lola will appreciate. He finds himself quite happy with the way their lives seem to have merged.

That's when the raven with the eyes of ice returns. He turns toward the door at the sound of it scraping open. She stands there clutching her arms folded tightly against her body looking anywhere but at him. He stands awkwardly staring at her unable to tear his gaze away.

"We should go to dinner in the great hall tonight. Everyone will want to congratulate us. Plus it should quiet some of the gossip," he says.

"Not tonight," she flat out refuses. "I really must write to my parents and my brother before news of my shame reaches them from another."

"That can wait," he replies, trying to keep her from anymore unpleasantness tonight.

"No, it can't. Too many people know. News will reach them soon – one way or another." There is a long pause where she stares at her feet. "Besides I simply do not have the energy to deal with social interaction tonight." Her eyes meet his.

They're deep longing pools of pale blue begging him not to force her. He finds himself powerless to resist her unspoken request. He nods.

She begins to set up her writing station at their table. He summons the serving girl and requests some dinner be brought to them, and then he begins to set up his own quill opposite hers.

"What are you doing?" she asks incredulously. She had hoped for privacy during the painful process of placing her shame into written words for her parents to read.

"I think it is only proper that any letter discussing your situation be accompanied by a letter from your husband, your parents' dutiful son-in-law, and the perpetrator of this offense to begin with."

She wants to hate him for invading her space, for refusing to allow her even the most brief time alone to process her pain, but she can't help but appreciate how truly he wishes to help her bear this burden and his seemingly sincere desire to be a part of her family no matter the circumstances.


End file.
